


Helping eachother

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kinda?, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Col senno di poi avrebbe dovuto rifiutarsi.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Kudos: 1





	Helping eachother

Col senno di poi avrebbe dovuto rifiutarsi.

Fin dal loro primo incontro aveva avuto la sensazione che quel ragazzino non gli avrebbe portato altro che guai e non aveva sbagliato. Per colpa sua Liam era morto, se l’altro non avesse messo in discussione i loro ordini Liam non avrebbe avuto bisogno di provare alcunché e adesso sarebbe stato con lui. Invece Liam aveva voluto fare l’eroe e ora non aveva nemmeno una tomba dove piangerlo, ma era giusto seppellirlo in mare perché Liam Jones era stato uno dei migliori ufficiali di marina del re, anche se il re aveva finito per dimostrarsi indegno di lui.

Già allora quel ragazzino lo aveva colpito, non si era fatto troppe domande sul perché vivesse da solo in un’isola che non doveva nemmeno esistere ma col passare degli anni non aveva smesso di porsi domande.

Quando poi Milah aveva abbandonato la sua noiosa vita per fuggire con lui non aveva pensato che a lei, era felice, aveva una vita tutto sommato soddisfacente e una persona accanto. Liam non avrebbe voluto che finisse a fare il pirata ma mai più avrebbe servito il re che aveva causato la morte di suo fratello.

Killian Jones aveva pensato di avere una vita tranquilla … finché Milah non era morta tra le sue braccia e quell’infame coccodrillo gli aveva staccato di netto la mano, poco importava che fosse il Dark One ora, il marito di Milah restava un sadico codardo. Aveva deciso di ritornare momentaneamente a Neverland per pensare e decidere cosa fare e soprattutto come vendicarsi ma il destino aveva avuto altri piani.

Lui era ancora lì, identico a come lo aveva lasciato allora come se non fosse trascorso un giorno e non era solo. Qualsiasi cosa fosse Peter Pan non era certamente umano, o l’isola non era normale aveva ragionato Killian.

<< Era da un po’ che non ci vedevamo noi due >> lo aveva salutato l’altro prima di fare cenno agli altri ragazzini di andarsene e avevano tutti obbedito, il più alto lo aveva guardato con odio e … gelosia?, prima di obbedire. Non erano affari suoi ma era pur sempre stato in marina e a suo tempo … beh, certe cose accadevano.

<< Tu non sei invecchiato >> si limitò a dire stringendo con forza le dita della mano buona sull’elsa della spada. Aveva bisogno della sognombra, o della pianta per cui Liam aveva perso la vita, con quella il Dark One sarebbe morto.

<< Uno dei vantaggi di quest’isola, è come se fermasse il tempo. Dov’è la tua uniforme, capitano? Posso darti quello che cerchi, lo sai vero? >> aveva replicato l’altro avvicinandosi sornione, sembrava un gatto che punta il topo aveva pensato d’istinto Killian.

<< Non ti riguarda, e come sai quello che sto cercando? >> aveva risposto sulla difensiva, sebbene fosse più grande, non sapeva di quanto ma doveva esserlo, quell’essere sotto l’aspetto di ragazzino lo inquietava. C’era qualcosa di inquietante in lui, la scaltrezza di un uomo adulto, l’audacia di un ragazzo e una certa perversione che non si curava di nascondere.

<< Io so tante cose, capitano. Potresti lavorare per me, temporaneamente, e poi potrei indirizzarti verso qualcuno che potrebbe aiutarti, dai tempo al tempo, ricorda: peter Pan non fallisce mai >> era stata la risposta.

<< Se anche fosse tu non potresti ucciderlo, nessuno può >> aveva ribattuto lui mentre il ragazzino ormai gli era appiccicato, ed era quasi alto come lui, gli era sufficiente alzare appena la testa perché le sue labbra diventassero così … quella era follia.

<< Ogni magia ha un prezzo, e una via di fuga e quella del Dark One non è diversa. Bisogna solo conoscere il proprio nemico e io e Rumpelstiskin abbiamo dei trascorsi, è uno di famiglia potrei dire >> aveva risposto il ragazzo sghignazzando.

<< Ci vorrà tempo >> dichiarò lui, non era facile ma l’altro sembrava avere un piano.

<< Meno di quanto credi, se tutto andrà secondo i miei piani >> fu la pronta replica prima che … doveva essere impazzito pensò Killian osservando un’ombra che si posizionava esattamente dietro Peter Pan, come poteva quell’essere non avere un’ombra? Che magia era quella?

<< E cosa devo fare? >> si arrese, prima tornava sulla sua nave e meglio era, gli stavano venendo idee strane ed era meglio che se le facesse passare lontano da lì. Non poteva continuare a chiedersi che sapore avrebbero avuto le labbra di Peter Pan, come sarebbe stato far aderire i propri corpi o sentire l’altro gemere il suo nome. Poteva anche avere mille anni per quel che ne sapeva ma l’aspetto era pur sempre quello di un ragazzino e mai avrebbe toccato in quella maniera un ragazzino.

<< Lo saprai quando te lo comunicherò, per ora limitiamoci a siglare il nostro accordo >> concluse Peter Pan.

<< Molto bene >> rispose lui allungando la mano buona.

<< Oh capitano, non così >> replicò Peter Pan prima di unire le loro labbra in un bacio che nulla aveva di tenero. Fu bacio colmo di sensualità, passionale e che racchiudeva in sé diverse promesse che lo fecero fremere. Peter Pan si strusciò contro di lui strappandogli un ansito e si separarono solamente quando fu a corto d’aria. << Preferisco così, siglato con un bacio. Torna pure sulla tua nave, ti manderò a chiamare quando avrò bisogno di te, adesso devo occuparmi di una faccenda >> mormorò Peter Pan prima di allontanarsi lasciandolo solo.

Sarebbe stato un periodo molto lungo e sfiancante pensò Killian, intrigante ma …complicato, almeno alla fin fine avrebbe ottenuto la sua vendetta.


End file.
